


Warmth

by galactiia



Category: BnHA, Bokunoheroacademia - Fandom, mha, myheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: BakuTodo, BoyxBoy, M/M, todobaku, todorokibakugo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactiia/pseuds/galactiia
Summary: Katsuki finds himself infatuated with the dual-haired man who became a regular at the coffee shop he works at.
Kudos: 5





	Warmth

"For for fuck's sake, Katsuki! How many times do I have to tell you!? DON'T YELL AT THE DAMN CUSTOMERS." Mitsuki shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do, you old hag!" Katsuki yelled back. Why'd he have to work at this stupid fucking place to begin with!? It was embarrassing anyway. He didn't want any of the dumbasses from his classes to see him working at this lame fucking shop. 

Katsuki had the mindset of a high schooler sometimes.

"If you think you're so damn great, how about you try being great at your job for once!? Unless you're just so damn terrible at taking orders from customers and making drinks!"

"I can do that perfectly! Better than anyone on this damned planet! I just don't want to serve those bastards!"

"Then you're pathetic! You can't even take simple orders!"

"Oi! I'll take more orders and make drinks way better than you ever could! Just watch, hag!" Katsuki challenged.

"Without yelling at or insulting customers? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Mitsuki smirked.

"Bet!" Katsuki stormed back into the shop, fired up. The old hag knew how to get him to work.

By the time the the ash blond's shift was over, he was too tired to even talk. Trying to not yell at customers was difficult when they were being annoying assholes. He was so exhausted that he could hardly speak.

"You managed to do your job today." Mitsuki says with smile.

"Of course I was able to do my job! I told you already! I can do this perfectly." Katsuki huffed.

Mitsuki patted his head, for once, he doesn't slap her hand away. Mostly because he was too tired to. "You still have to work tomorrow, idiot."

The ash blond groaned, not wanting to deal with anymore people.

He grabbed all of his items and left the shop, wanting to pass out, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to be weak, so he kept walking, knowing that his apartment wasn't far. 

Then he saw them.

The bastard walking past him.

The only reason the weirdo caught Katsuki's attention was because of his hair. Not because he was attractive. No. It must've been the complete opposite. The half red, half white-haired guy was just hideous. Yeah, that's it. That's why Katsuki noticed him. 

Half and Half had a nasty scar on the left side of his face, causing Katsuki to wonder how he managed to get that in the first place. The Half n Half's eyes were to different colors too. 

Todoroki noticed Katsuki staring at him intently. He was tempted to ask if there was a problem, but the ash blond looked familiar. Shoto just couldn't remember where he's seen him before, but he could tell the spiky hair was confrontational. The heterochromatic male didn't want to deal with Bakugo. There was a chance that he could be mistaken and it was just someone who looked similar to a person he knew, but he didn't want to test his luck.

Sighing, Shoto brushed it off and continued walking towards the coffee shop that his friend, Midoriya, had recommended. Izuku told him that he worked there and it was rather nice.

Oh. 

Todoroki knew why that boy looked so familiar. That was "Kacchan's" mother's coffee shop.

Midoriya never mentioned the boy's actual name. He only referred to him as Kacchan.

Although it was getting rather late for coffee, Shoto mostly wanted to see what the place looked like. He had been busy during the day, which prevented him from going and actually trying the place out.

"I'll have time tomorrow." He grumbled.

Entering the shop, he was immediately flooded with warmth. It felt nice to be sheltered from the autumn breeze. 

"Ah! Todoroki-kun! I'm glad you could stop by!" Izuku smiled.

Shoto nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit the shop earlier on in the day, I was rather busy today."

"I understand, it's totally fine." Deku reassured.

With a small smile across Shoto's face, he sat down. It was still a bit busy in the shop, though it seemed like it was slowly dying down as it was starting to get later.

The smell of coffee filled Todoroki, calming him. It was a peaceful here; a much needed break from his chaotic world. Although Todoroki mostly preferred tea over coffee, it was nice to have coffee on occasions.

"Oh, Midoriya," The heterochromatic male started. 

"Hm?"

"I was wondering about your childhood friend, the one who you referred to as Kacchan."

"Ah! Sure." Izuku then looked down for a moment, confusion spreading across his face.

"This isn't meant to sound rude, but why exactly?"

"When I was on my way here, I think I happened to pass by him. Kacchan was staring at me the entire time. It was very much odd."

The broccoli-headed boy sighed. Of course Kacchan would be infatuated with Todoroki, hell, Deku has a girlfriend yet sometimes he can't help but stare at Todoroki.

"Don't mind that. Kacchan probably found you attractive, although he'd never actually admit it." Midoriya shrugged.

"I'm getting off my shift soon, so you can ask whatever questions you'd like."

Shoto was definitely interested in hearing about Izuku's old friend, though he wasn't going to bullshit himself. The ash blond is physically attractive. He seems like a handful though, judging by Midoriya's reaction, this Kacchan isn't the most pleasant person.

Izuku walked back over to Shoto and handed him a cup filled with a warm brown liquid. The smell of coffee was intoxicating.

"You said you wanted to be surprised before, right?"

Shoto nodded his head.

"Thank you."

Taking a sip, it wasn't overly sweet. He typically prefers his coffee to be sweeter, but today, it was pleasant. The taste of cinnamon lingered. Shoto doesn't normally like cinnamon either, but it too was lovely. 

After a while, Izuku sat down in front of the heterochromatic boy. "Well, what would you like to know?" He asked cheerfully.

"What type of person is he?"

"Err..well, Kacchan isn't exactly the friendliest person out there. In fact, he bullied me throughout most of our school career." 

"Oh.." Muttered a disappointed Todoroki. He was hoping to become at least acquainted with Bakugo.

"But, he really isn't that bad. I understand how he felt back then. I'm sure he'd kill me if I talked about it to you though." He continued.  
"Kacchan is quick tempered, loud, childish, and determined. He wants to become a doctor and help others despite his... mostly aggressive nature. I admire him for that." 

Izuku smiled. Kacchan really isn't terrible. He was always trying to motivate Deku to be better in his own... harsh way. Izuku has always a appreciated him for that.

"He hates being underestimated or looked down upon by others. That's probably how is mom for him to work here. She must've something like "What? Are you too pathetic to work at a little shop!?" Those two truly are related." The green haired boy chuckled.

"Is there anything else?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, what's his actual name?"

"Oh! I forgot about that.." Izuku smiled.

"It's Katsuki Bakugo."

Todoroki nodded his head. "Thanks Midoriya."

"No problem! Though, we should get going now. If you have any other questions, just ask me on our way there."

The two stood up from their seats, and left. 

The dual-hair found that he was left with a strange desire to become friends with the short-tempered male.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the odd writing and any possible mistakes. I started writing this fic on impulse for fun.


End file.
